1. Field
The invention relates to a display device and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the invention relates to a display device having high front surface brightness and a method of manufacturing the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display device is generally classified into a light emission type and a light receiving type. As the light emission type display device, a plasma display panel and an electroluminescent display device, for example, are used. As the light receiving type, a liquid crystal display device, for example, is used. Among them, the electroluminescent display device has been spotlighted as a next generation display device since it has properties, such as fast response speed, low driving voltage, thin thickness, etc., for example. The electroluminescent display device is classified into an inorganic electroluminescent display device and an organic electroluminescent display device depending on a material used to form a light emitting layer.
The organic electroluminescent display device is a self-emissive display device that electrically excites a fluorescent organic compound to emit light. The organic electroluminescent display device has been spotlighted as a next generation display device since it has properties, such as fast response speed, low driving voltage, thin thickness, etc., for example, when compared to the liquid crystal display device.
The organic electroluminescent display device includes a light emitting layer formed of an organic material and disposed between an anode electrode and a cathode electrode. When positive and negative voltages are respectively applied to the electrodes, a hole is injected into the light emitting layer through a hole transport layer and an electron is injected into the light emitting layer through an electron transport layer. The holes and the electrons are recombined in the light emitting layer to generate an exciton. The light emitting layer emits light when an excited state of the exciton changes to a ground state, thereby an image is displayed.